


Strangers approach

by Zeibix



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alcohol, Barbara and Dick has lot the sparkle, Cheating, Desire, Dick meets Jason through a dating app, Dick wants to stay loyal but feels captivated by Jason, Dick works at an office, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jason is a young handsome stud, JayDick fluff, JayDick smut, Lies, Love or just a booty call?, Low-key sexting, Lust, M/M, Sexting, Smoking, Temptation, Wayne Enterprises, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeibix/pseuds/Zeibix
Summary: Dick has both the perfect job and the love of his life, what more could he seem to ask for? Even though he admits he should be grateful for his position, deep inside he's longing for something different. It doesn't take much more than an old dating app to distract the 25-year-old. Before long he finds himself talking to this young, handsome lad, Jason, who definitely catches Dick's attention. - Only problem: Dick's straight and already married. This could be messy.





	1. Strangers approach

**Author's Note:**

> (Please note english isn't my first language so pardon any mistakes!)
> 
> I think I know where I'm going with this and I enjoyed writing it so far. I'm probably gonna divide this into two smaller parts (or more) so it doesn't seem too long. I took advice from a reader and tried to divide my text even further, making it easier to focus. (Thank you for the advice, I hope I nailed it this time, haha) I'm still working on achieving a good style, but so far so good! Please enjoy! :)
> 
> (This is all fictional and I do not support cheating)
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think, always makes me happy and keeps me going!

Dick Grayson. Not a familiar name unless you worked at Wayne’s enterprise. The 25-year-old male let a small sigh escape his lips as he had, once again, sat down in the rather comfortable clerical chair. His fingers were reaching for the small black button on the computer. With a gentle press light was showing on the screen within seconds. While waiting for it to fully start he reached for his black bag and grabbed a ball pen. As he ran out of blue ones, Barbara had offered him one of hers. It had a strong, red color which the dark-haired male had to get used to, as he was a creature of habit.  
           The beautiful Barbara Gordon. The wedding was held on a warm afternoon in June. Dick couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Back then they were so madly in love. He couldn’t imagine himself being with anyone besides Barbara. He had had a major crush on her for years and finally got to confess. Even though the feelings were returned and they still loved each other till this very moment, he had to admit the sparkle within their relationship had died out. Sure, he and Barbara had talked about it. She even suggested couples therapy but both were very busy individuals.  
                   Dick straightened his suit a little. The attire was as formal as usual. He was wearing a couple of black pants to go with his black leather lined pointy shoes. He had chosen a white shirt and rolled up the sleeves making them cover three quarters of his arms. On top, he wore a black west and a red tie was hugging the collar of his white shirt. The raven black hair was framing his beautiful face. He had sharp features and strong blue eyes which had become his trademark. The skin was rather perfect and lightly tanned from the sun beams stroking his face when being outside.  
  
“Don’t be too harsh on yourself, Grayson. Remember to take breaks from time to time.” A female colleague said as she placed a cup of coffee on Dick’s table.  
  
 He moved his eyes from the computer and returned her smile. “Thank you, Lisa. I appreciate it. And thanks for the coffee. - I’ll fill in the last form and make sure to take a short break.” He said.  
  
 “That’s good with me, enjoy the coffee, Grayson.” She smiled as she returned to her own desk.  
  
Dick did as promised, and made sure to fill in the last form before finally leaning back. He made himself comfortable as he reached for the cup. He was just about to take a sip as his phone vibrated within his pocket. He still hadn’t gotten used to the sound but was quick to place the cup on the table and reached for his phone. His main phone was getting fixed and he had to settle with an old one he used a couple of years ago. Not that he’d complain. It worked just fine but he did prefer the new model. It was a text from Barbara, asking if he could do some minor grocery shopping when leaving. He just messaged back:  
  
Dick: “Sure, no problem. - Love you” Within a few seconds he received a message saying:  
  
 Barbara: “Thanks. Love you too.”  
  
 Dick never questioned whether he loved Barbara or not. He was well aware of his feelings towards this woman, but saying ‘I love you’ had become more of a daily habit. Abandoning the phone on the table he once again decided to go for the coffee, taking a big sip. It wasn’t till he started working at Wayne’s Enterprise’s a couple of years ago he began to drink coffee. As the days were long he knew he’d have to find something helping him stay focused on his paper work. Even though it was mentally exhausting it was worth the salary.  
             Dick moved his fingers to the mouse as he decided to keep on going but was soon disturbed when his phone vibrated once again. He was about to put it on silence but bend his dark brows as he wasn’t familiar with the notification. Letting go of the mouse he once again took his phone and unlocked it. He couldn’t help but snort lightly as he realized where it had come from. Back in time, from when he was still single, a couple of friends had convinced him to use this dating app called ‘MatchMaker’. Sure, Dick had gotten a decent amount of notifications back then but he didn’t bother to keep up. Especially because he already liked Barbara at that time. Deep inside he knew he was supposed to ignore the notification, yet he couldn’t help but be a little curious to see who matched him just now. Were people still using this app? The blue-eyed male looked over his shoulder for a couple of seconds before diving into the app. To his surprise a guy had matched him. Quite unexpected as he identified as a straight male. Dick remembered putting his interest into ‘females only’. He swallowed a bit hard as he couldn’t help but look into the guy’s profile. Jason Todd. A 20-year-old young stud with fully black hair except for a white streak. Dick curled his toes a little as he felt slightly captivated by the boy’s green eyes. Usually he wouldn’t look into a profile belonging to a male but he had to admit he felt oddly flattered by this good-looking lad who was matching him. The 25-year-old was scrolling through the younger boy’s pictures. All of them were rather aesthetic with filters and nice backgrounds. He seemed quite interesting, Dick thought to himself before letting out a sigh. For some reason, he already felt guilty by going through this stranger’s profile, well aware he should just delete the app. He was happily married and had no need for such a thing. Also, it would be such a mess if Barbara figured he had a dating app on his phone.  
            He was just about to log off the app as it vibrated once again. Dick felt his eyes open wide when realizing this ‘Jason’ guy had just messaged him. Should he just ignore, or? It wasn’t even a question, of course he was supposed to ignore this. Yet he couldn’t help but want to know more. It was no secret Dick liked attention. He had always liked being the center of attention as he was a born performer. He simply enjoyed it. Either it would be an obstacle or he could try and put it to good use. Giving it a second thought it wouldn’t be cheating as long as he didn’t flirt with this guy. Also, Dick had never felt any sexual attraction to another male which only assured him that he was doing nothing wrong. He then went to the inbox:  
  
Jason: “Hi gorgeous. ; )”  
  
Dick was staring at the message for a couple of seconds as he didn’t quite know what would be an appropriate answer. He tried a couple of things but ended up deleting it again. He didn’t want to sound too flirty, but giving Jason a too laid-back answer would probably cause him to lose interest.  
  
“Hey there. : )” Dick tried, returning the smiley as he tried not to sound too uninterested. He felt his heart race a little faster already. No, he hadn’t done anything wrong he assured himself.  
  
Jason: “I stumbled upon your profile and thought you looked really cute. How come a guy like you is single? ; )”  
  
Dick couldn’t help but feel slightly bad as his eyes ran over the words. He started typing: ‘Haha, it’s an old phone of mine. I created my profile long ago but forgot all about it.’ He was about to add in that he was actually married when he realized how stupid that would sound. There was no way he could type that. He ended up deleting it all and sent a whole other message. He couldn’t help but notice how hooked that guy was on the winking smiley. Dick considered sending one back but decided not to, as he figured it would send the wrong signals. – But then again, it was a dating app. Of course, Jason would assume he was looking for either love or a booty call.  
  
Dick: “Haha, thanks! You don’t look too bad yourself. – And I guess I could ask you the same? : ) “ He answered, trying to be very cautious with his writing. He bit onto his bottom lip and he noticed the three dots, meaning Jason was now typing. He was right, and an answer rolled in very quickly.  
  
Jason: “I guess I just haven’t been lucky enough on here. You seem quite interesting though, where do you live?”  
  
Dick: “The center of Gotham.” The blue-eyed answered, well aware Jason probably wanted to arrange a meeting. Dick wasn’t familiar with the whole concept of online dating and how fast people arranged to meet each other. If he used the app he would have probably preferred to talk a little more before meeting up.  
  
Jason: “Ah, only 35 minutes by train. If you’re ever up for a cup of coffee or something, let me know!” The guy responded.  
  
Dick let out yet another small sigh as he sure as hell had no intentions of meeting this guy. He didn’t mind texting a little even though he had to get back to work. “I’d appreciate getting to know you before meeting up, haha. Wouldn’t want you to spend money on transport if I turned out not to be your type.” Dick answered, adding a little crying/laughing smiley next to it. Did young people even use emoji’s? Suddenly Dick felt really old compared to this lad. He ran his hand through his bangs as he waited for Jason’s message.  
  
Jason: “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about not being my type, you’re hella fine. But sure, Mate. No rush. – So, how old are you? Your profile doesn’t seem to share that information.” He asked.  
  
‘Hella fine’ the office worker thought to himself, feeling how the heat was rushing to his face. This boy sure knew what he wanted. Dick bend his brows a little, going back to his profile to re-check whether he had hidden that information. Turned out he never shared his age on the profile. He went back to the chat and was about to type in his age but couldn’t get himself to press ‘send’. No, if this guy figured he was 25 he’d SO back out. But why did he care so much? Dick knew he shouldn’t care, he wasn’t looking for a date or anything. He looked down a little as he typed in: “I’m 21.” Before sending the message. Nice, that was the second lie he’d been telling within a few minutes. Maybe he didn’t cheat, but he was sure fed up with all these lies already.  
  
Jason: “21? Sweet, not much older than me. I’m 20, but you probably already figured.” He answered, as he had shared his age on his profile.  
  
Even though he knew it was wrong he couldn’t help but enjoy the attention. For some reason, Dick didn’t seem to be too bothered by the fact that Jason was male. Almost everyone in his circle of acquaintances knew he was married which meant the amount of times he was being hit on wasn’t nearly the same as when he was single. There was something exciting about it even though it was ‘bad’. He let out a sigh as he knew he was supposed to focus on his work and thought he’d better tell Jason.  
  
Dick: “I’m sorry, I’m at work at the moment. Do you mind if we catch up later? I’d love to talk more.” Dick added in, making sure he didn’t sound like too much of a jerk for ending the chat.  
  
Jason: “Sure, you go do your thing. I’m heading to the gym anyways. Message me whenever, pretty boy.” Todd answered before logging off the app.  
  
With that they had ended their first chat and Dick still felt his heart race faster than it was supposed to. He was quick to bury his eyes in the documents again, yet he didn’t feel his brain connect. What was this feeling? Honestly, he couldn’t even find the words to describe how he felt. As if he had done something illegal and was afraid of getting caught by someone. But not once did he flirt with Jason. Sure, he knew what Jason’s intentions were. Dick wasn’t a complete fool, but he couldn’t get himself to just turn down this young stud who was rather good looking. This wasn’t good, Dick thought to himself as he started to fill in more forms, hoping he’d be able to make it through the day without too many distractions. - This time he remembered to turn off the vibrating effect on the phone.  
                  


	2. An innocuous exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's gotten home from work, hoping he'd be able to finally spend some time with Babs. Luck's not with him today and Barbara is quick to leave to bathtub and run some errands. It doesn't take long for the 25-year-old to put on some music, but before he gets too comfortable he's once again contacted by the handsome stranger, who's very fond of Dick. - Dick sure wants to stay loyal to Barbara, but this lad knows how to play his cards well.

Dick ran his fingers through his wet hair. Water dropping from the tips of his black locks, running down his face. He stretched his naked body in the bathtub before looking over at Barbara who had just left the tub. Even though they showered together, slept together etc. They had a hard time being intimate. He had to admit it felt awkward trying to take the first step as if he knew Barbara would reject him. Most of all because they just couldn’t find the time. Back in the days, sex would usually be on their schedule but since then, time had passed. Even though Dick used to have a huge sex drive he was very patient when it came to Barbara. He loved her and didn’t mean to force himself onto her to satisfy his own needs.  
  
 “I need to run some errands, Dick. I’m sorry for the rush, I know it would have been perfect for us to sit back and relax together.” She said as she adjusted her wine-red thongs a little better. She walked back to the bathtub as she leaned down to kiss her husband.  
  
 Dick tilted his head backwards and returned the kiss, gently stroking her one hip at the same time. “It’s fine.” He said after breaking the kiss. The male could tell she felt bad for leaving the bath already. “I know you’re busy. Just take care and tell me when you’ll be home. I’ll prepare dinner.” He smiled.  
  
“I appreciate it, Dick. I’ll see you later then.” She finished, as she left the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
The male let out a small sigh as he reached for his phone. He had placed it on the small shelf just above the bathtub where the soap – and shampoo bottles were standing. Since Barbara left he decided to put on some music. His phone automatically connected to the speaker in the bathroom. Why they have a speaker in the bathroom, you may ask? Dick thought it would be a good idea for the romantic moments he and Barbara would get to share together. – Yeah, those moments they never had because one way or another, they were always too busy. He chose a regular playlist with the best hits from 2017 and pricked his ears a little as ‘Paris’ by The Chainsmokers started playing. Music wise Dick had always had a wide taste. He’d usually enjoy pop music, but he wasn’t too bothered listening to other genres as well and could easily adapt to it.  
          Dick was scrolling through some news feeds as a text rolled in. He couldn’t help but smile a little as it appeared to be Jason. It didn’t take him long to open the MatchMaker app and the male went directly to his inbox.  
  
Jason: “Hey Dickie! You never messaged me back so I thought I’d reach out to you. How was work?”  
  
Dick tilted his head a little to the right as his eyes studied the words. He had completely forgotten about writing back earlier. Especially since Barbara came back. He glared over at the bathroom door but was well aware Barbara wouldn’t be coming in any time soon. With fast movements, his fingers were sliding across the screen as he messaged back the younger male.  
  
Dick: “I’m sorry for not getting back to you, I’ve been so busy all day. Work was just fine, thank you. I work at Wayne Enterprises, lots of paper work, haha : ) “ He finished as he pressed send. Not long after he received another text from Jason.  
  
Jason: “Sounds tight. Better loosen up a little once you get home.”  
  
Right, he forgot to add in he was already home. Honestly Dick didn’t mind the paper work but he totally got why Jason would think it was tight and boring. He was a couple of years younger after all.  
  
Dick: “No worries, I’m home already. Having a nice bath at the very moment, just what I needed.” He answered as he sagged down a little for the water to cover his shoulders as well. Of course, he kept his arms and hands above the water to avoid any contact between the phone and the liquid. He was quite taken aback the boy’s perky response which had just entered his inbox.  
  
Jason: “Doesn’t sound half bad, you think there’s room for one more? ; )” Todd answered as he figured it was a bathtub for Dick to be able to message him at the same time.  
  
The blue-eyed stared at the message for a couple of seconds, not knowing how to respond. He caught himself biting onto his bottom lip once again but quickly let go of it, shaking his head a couple of times. “Breathe out, Dick.” He heard himself say, tilting his head backwards for a couple of seconds. This Jason guy sure wasn’t shy or being cautious with his flirting. Even though they hadn’t messaged for long the older male already felt the boy’s strong sex appeal. He sighed lightly before finally answering.  
  
Dick: “The water would be cold before you got here, haha. Also, I was about to get up, sorry to disappoint you, Jason.” After sending it he re-read his own message, unsure whether he went too far with the first sentence. It wasn’t a rejection, neither was it an open invite. Whatever, he thought. It was too late anyways. Holding onto the phone with his left hand, he gently removed some of the sticky hair from his forehead. The water wasn’t as hot as before and he decided it was about time to get up. He quickly scanned the room with his eyes to see if he had a towel nearby. Yet he was distracted as he got a new text.  
  
Jason: “That’s too bad, would have loved to be there with you. I suppose just asking for a picture would be too much then? ; )” The younger male answered.  
  
Grayson swallowed his throat once again when he read the answer. He wasn’t the type to send such pictures, especially not to a complete stranger. The fact that he even considered it was bad enough. He let his one index finger rest on his bottom lip before gently biting onto his finger nail. Neither did he want to take too long responding. Even though he loved Barbara he wouldn’t want for this guy to lose his interest. On the other hand, how bad could it be if he just sent a pic of his face and upper body? He stretched his arm a little further to create a gap between himself and the camera. His index finger was still resting on his lower lip and he smirked lightly at the phone before taking the picture. Taking a quick look at it while considering whether he could allow himself to send it or not. Sure, Dick was aware he was comfortable in front of a camera but was it too flirtatious?  
              “You’re overthinking again, man. It’s just a damn picture, she couldn’t possibly be mad about this, right?” Dick said to himself as a sigh escaped his lips. If she ever figured he could as well tell her Jason was an old friend and they were just messing around. All guys have a male friend with whom they have a bromance, don’t they? Instead of thinking too much about it he decided to send the picture and leave the bathtub. Dick placed the phone on the sink as he went back to pull the plug from the tub. He then grabbed a big towel and quickly dried himself before wrapping it around the waist. Another text rolled in and Dick looked down at the bright screen for a couple of seconds before unlocking the phone again to read the message.  
  
Jason: “Come on, Dickie. You’re such a snack, don’t tease me. Send me a full body picture.” The younger male begged, adding a sad smiley as well.  
  
Dick didn’t quite know how to respond to that. Honestly, he shouldn’t have responded from the very beginning, but look at him now. He swallowed his throat as he tried to come up with an answer. There was no way he was going to send nudes, that’d definitely be cheating. He decided to go for another tactic.  
  
Dick: “Sure, if you send first. ; )” He tried, this time adding in the winking smiley as he saw fit, even though it was obviously meant as a joke. Or, at least it was obvious to Dick himself. Was he getting a little too cocky? Fingers wrapped around the phone he opened the door and walked into the bedroom, throwing the phone onto the bed as he walked towards the closet. He grabbed for a pair of black hipsters and closed it again. The phone let off another noise, letting Dick know Jason had messaged back. The underpants were thrown onto the bed and he grabbed hold on his phone again. He then felt the heat rush to his face as he received a picture. Dick had to look away for a couple of seconds even though his eyes had barely analyzed the picture. Right, he didn’t actually expect Jason to send a picture.  
  
“For real?” Dick said to himself, not knowing how to feel about the situation. It was meant as a joke. Dick then looked down at the phone, clicking the picture so that it appeared as it’s full size. Jason was laying on his back in a couch wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers. With one hand, he was holding the phone in the air while his other hand was resting at the edge of his boxers, fingers playing with the elastic top part of the fabric. He was winking at the camera with a light smirk on his lips. Dick pressed his lips together as he studied the picture a little further. Jason sure had a nice and toned body and god damn those emerald eyes. He felt himself sucking in his tummy. No, nothing gay about this. He could admit when he saw a handsome guy without necessarily feeling attracted to him. Only problem. – He liked the view. At some point, he felt his eyes being drawn to Jason’s hand, playing with his underpants and Dick quickly threw the phone onto the bed.  
  
 “Fuck … “He said as he ran his hands down his face. What now? Once again Dick felt his heart race inside his chest. He went to open a window, trying to get some fresh air inside while collecting his thoughts. What was he supposed to tell Jason? He couldn’t just ignore it either. Telling him it was all a joke would be rude, wouldn’t it? At the same time, telling the truth would be right. He went back to his phone as he started to message back.  
  
Dick: “Oh, waw. I didn’t expect you to send me a picture, haha. It was meant as a joke. Nevertheless, you seem to be a real stud, must be pulling lots of birds with such a look.” Dick tried, but felt himself panic. He didn’t mean for his answer to be too flirtatious but not commenting on the picture would be rude as well. Especially because he low-key asked for it himself, even though he never expected for Jason to send one.  
  
Jason: “Birds wasn’t quite what I was hoping to pull right now, unless I count you in ; ) Thanks though. – Anyways, you still owe me a picture, pretty boy.” Jason messaged back quite fast.  
  
No, Jason wasn’t as laid back as himself, which Dick had gotten used to. The older one had to keep in mind that Todd was young and bold while he was more cautious himself. Still he ‘owed’ Jason this picture. Even though Dick wasn’t very fond of the idea, he was too much of a softie to pull a ‘Richard’ move on Jason and not send anything.  
  
Dick: “Right, hold on a second.” He messaged as he walked in front of the closet since one of the doors had a full mirror facing outside. For some reason, Dick couldn’t help but take a second look at himself in the mirror this time. Usually he’d be full of self-esteem but for some reason Jason made him slightly insecure about this. Why was he so hipped on impressing this stranger? Dick couldn’t quite figure why but he finished studying himself in the mirror and finally took a picture of the mirror, showing his full body expect for the part the towel was covering. He lightly crossed his ankles and let his left hand rest on the edge of the towel, wrapped around his waist. A soft but more neutral smile had crossed his lips as he didn’t want it to be too ‘kinky’. Not that this was Dick’s definition of kink. - Definitely not. He was quite creative. Too bad he had no chance of putting his many ideas to good use. After sending it he let go of the phone. Dick loosened the towel and let it drop to the floor before pulling on his hipsters. The fabric was hugging his skin perfectly. Since he was home alone and it was getting late, there was no need for him to really put on a lot of clothes. He pulled a knit cardigan out of the closet, throwing it on and it quickly embraced his naked shoulders. It stopped just above the hollow of his knees. Dick didn’t bother to tie it around the waist. He rolled up the sleeves, grabbed his phone and went out the bedroom and directly to the kitchen. Once again, he connected the phone to the speakers, turning up the volume, then looking down at his phone. Some track by Rita Ora called ‘Your song’. Love songs always topped the playlists, he thought to himself.  
               He abandoned the phone on the kitchen counter as he walked to the refrigerator. He grabbed an apple, quickly rinsing it under some water before taking a bite. Finally, his phone went off and it was the MatchMaker app noise. Usually it didn’t take Jason long to respond and Dick had to admit he was getting quite nervous. He once again went to his inbox.  
  
Jason: “Damn boi! No need to be shy with a body like that. I guess this is the closest I’ll ever get to a ‘dick’ pic, huh? ; )”  
  
Dick: “Ah, you’ve got humor as well? ” - Dick couldn’t help but snort at the pun with a faint smile on his lips. He shook his head lightly as he took another bite. Yet his smile was still there. Even though Jason was super flirty he started to grow more and more fond of this guy. Something about him was so ‘fresh’. It was new and interesting. Yet Dick knew this could be toxic if he continued talking to Jason.  
  
Jason: “Indeed, haha. – But you’re looking good, Dickie. Mind dropping that towel for me someday? ; )” The younger male answered.  
  
Dick felt his eyes widen a little from surprise, but somehow his smile hadn’t disappeared. Still, he was quite taken aback by the message. Such a bold question, almost too bold. – But Dick had to keep in mind Jason was young and had a whole other attitude than himself. Already when looking at his profile, Dick could tell Jason was more of the ‘bad boy’ type. The kind of guy girls would fall for, well aware he’d be the troublesome rebel their parents wouldn’t approve of.  
  
Dick: “You sure aren’t shy. We’ll see about that, Jason. – Probably not anytime soon, haha.” The blue-eyed wrote, most likely feeling the situation a little more than he was supposed to. Dick lightly wet his lips with his tongue, eyes still glued to the bright screen. Taking another bite of the apple he felt some of the juice escape from the corner of his mouth but quickly wiped it off with the backside of his hand.  
  
Jason: “Playing hard to get, aren’t ya? That’s fine with me, I like a good hunt. Make it worth it, Goldie. ; )” he finished before logging off.

Dick noticed the other male going offline but couldn’t take his eyes off the last message Jason had left, yet with a faint smile on his lips. There was something really exciting about the whole situation and Dick had almost forgotten completely about Barbara. Jason sure seemed interesting, he thought to himself. Dick couldn’t help but wonder if Jason knew he wasn’t interested in men? He’d obviously doubt it after their conversation. Also, Dick had no intentions of doing anything with Jason except for maybe sharing a few more pictures. Making him give in to temptation would be one hell of a challenge. – But Jason seemed more than ready for that.


	3. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is taking the night off and decides to take Babs out for dinner to celebrate their wedding anniversary. Jason haven't been texting all day and even though Dick is glad to have no distractions tonight, his need for checking for any notifications is strong. - Especially when Jason finally messages back, ruining the date night.

“I’m taking the night off, Barbara. It’s our wedding anniversary in two days, but I have an important meeting, so I thought maybe we could do it tonight?” The blue-eyed smiled. Everyone knew Dick was a workhorse which meant it had to be pretty damn important for him to make other plans during work time.   
  
“For real? I mean ... Yes! I’d love that.” The red-head smiled as her excitement was coming through. She honestly couldn’t remember the last time they went out together. “I’m in town most day, if you’re around.” She said, as she wrapped a lock of hair around her index finger.  
  
“Sure, no problem. I’ll just pick you up around 6 pm. Love you.” Dick said, ending the call. He figured he was proving something to Babs by taking the night off to spend time with her, even though it wasn’t as special as if it had been their real wedding anniversary. Yet he felt guilty about sending those pictures to Jason and somehow wanted to make up for it, even though Barbara wasn’t aware of what was going on. Right, he tried to ease himself by doing something ‘nice’ for his wife. Somehow, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes by how pathetic a husband he had become.   
             “Someone’s really living up to their name.” He snorted, looking himself in the mirror as he got dressed. Jason hadn’t been messaging most day but Dick was well aware he was training as a mechanic. The guy was fond of motorcycles and currently saving up for one. Dick couldn’t help but be grateful that Todd was busy tonight, at least he wouldn’t get distracted. The last thing he needed tonight was the need to check his phone every third minute.   
  
“Right, doesn’t get much better than this.” Dick said to himself as he went to grab hold of his wallet, keys, and phone. His outfit was nothing special. At work, they had standards regarding the dress code but tonight he preferred getting out of the blazers and into something more relaxed. He had chosen a white knit sweater and a pair of denims. Barbara always told him they flattered his round ass. At first, he thought it was a weird compliment but he got used to it and kept them, mostly because she liked them on him.   
  
  
“Let me just … “ Dick said, as he went to the restaurant door, holding it for his girlfriend as she walked inside.  
  
“Thank you, Love.” Babs answered, smiling gently at the dark-haired male holding the door. She had put on a black turtleneck and a denim skirt as well as black flats. As she had been in town all day she hadn’t had the chance to change, but she didn’t really mind. Most off all, she just wanted to focus on having a good date night with the love of her life.  
  
After ordering a waiter returned to their table with a bottle of wine, pouring a small amount into Dick’s glass at first, as it was always the male who was having the first taste. He nodded when asked if the wine was fine. “Excellent. – Thank you, Sir.” Dick smiled at the waiter who returned his smile and continued to the next table. As he felt his phone and keys slowly finding their way out his pocket he quickly placed both things on the table on his left side.   
  
“I’m so glad you took the night off, Richard. I appreciate the effort, I know it’s hard to make time for ‘us’ lately.” The red-head said, reaching for the male’s hand. She was aware of how serious her boyfriend was when it came to work and he most certainly didn’t want to miss out on anything important, hence why she was telling him.   
  
Their eyes met and he smiled softly at the female in front of him. As they held hands he gently started to stroke her skin with his thumb. “I mean … I knew it was on time. Things have been a little … off, lately. Figured it would be good for us to go out from time to time. I honestly don’t remember the last time we’ve been on a date like this.” He finished, letting out a small sigh. Even though his eyes were planted on Barbara, something completely different was plastered on his retina. – Jason. No matter how thankful he was for Jason to not text him today, he felt himself getting more and more frustrated. They’d been talking a lot lately causing him to check his phone a little too often. He couldn’t help but wonder what the male was doing. Of course, he had school stuff to do as well as taking care of his job, but it was 6:20 pm. He couldn’t possibly still be working, right? On the other hand, Dick didn’t know the boy’s schedule and he was young. He was probably hanging with friends or something, that’s what young adults do, right? Sure, he considered himself a little old compared to Jason. It was obvious from their way of writing and behaving that they were 2 very different individuals. Yet there was something about this young lad Dick couldn’t resist.   
  
“Richard? … Dick?” Barbara said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face, watching her boyfriend waking up from his flow of thoughts. “You seemed to space out a bit, what were you thinking about?” She asked as she straightened her back a little more with an almost worried expression on her face. This wasn’t anything like Dick, she thought to herself, not taking her eyes off him.  
  
Dick looked at her with a surprised look. Shit, he got a little carried away. He gently ran his hands down his face before smiling back at her with an apologetic look in his blue eyes. “I’m sorry, Babs. Work has been a little rough lately, guess my body is just starting to notice now.” He sighed. It was by far the most logical excuse to feed her. What else was he supposed to tell her? The truth? Nah.   
  
“I understand. Go easy on yourself though. Also, we’ll just eat and then head back home, I wouldn’t want for you to fall asleep in here.” She giggled, reaching for his cheek as she let the tips of her fingers run along his soft skin.   
  
Their food came not long after and Dick felt how his stomach was growling louder as if it knew something was on it’s way.   
  
“Bon appétit.” The waiter said.   
  
“Merci.” Dick answered,   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They had only been eating for a short time before Dick’s phone went off. Not a call, but he definitely recognized the sound. The male almost felt his heart stop beating as he knew it was Jason messaging him. Babs noticed how the screen brightened up but decided to say nothing as Dick didn’t seem to be too bothered by it. It was only as he was about to take another sip from his glass he looked down, and another message rolled in. He quickly placed the glass on the table and reached for his phone. “Sorry, I didn’t expect it to go off, let me just turn off the sound.” He apologized as he reached for his phone. His eyes were quick to run over the letters, yet he could only see a small part of the text appearing on his front screen.   
  
Barbara noticed how her lover was a little butter-fingered trying to turn off the sound. “Everything alright, Dick?” She asked, bending her brows a little towards each other.   
  
“Yes, sorry. It’s just … my boss.” Dick lied. It was necessary, he thought, trying to convince himself it was okay to be dishonest with her.  “Sound’s off.” He said as he gave the button a gentle push before placing the phone back on the table.   
  
“Okay, good.” She smiled as she started to eat. “Oh, also I forgot to tell you. I might be getting a pay raise … “Barbara said as she continued to talk about how 3 people had been noticed lately as great workers and 1 would be nominated the employee of the month within a few days. The ‘winner’ would be given a pay raise which Barbara definitely aimed for. She went on for some time but then stopped out of sudden. “Dick, are you even listening?” She asked.  
  
“Ye-Yeah, of course I’m listening, Babe. I’m glad you’re getting that pay raise, you so deserve that as hardworking as you are.” He smiled, looking back at her with a soft smile. He noticed how she just let go of the cutlery and shrug.  
  
“You’re not even listening.” She sighed, looking down a little with a sad expression. Dick being a little tired was no problem, but it was getting too much. She didn’t wanna ruin the date night either by making a big problem out of it. Right, he was just tired. She was aware how he was always pushing himself to the limits so maybe she just had to cut him some slack and repeat what she had just said? “So, I was saying … “She started again but noticed how Dick’s phone screen turned bright again as another message rolled in. Really, again? Looking back at him, she could tell his blue eyes were plastered to the screen whenever something came up. Workhorse, she thought to herself as she wiped her fingers in a napkin. “If you wanna check it so badly, then go ahead.” She said, looking away a little.  
  
Dick looked back at her feeling how his stomach tightened a little, knowing he hadn’t listened to what she had just said. Also, another text from Jason had rolled in and he couldn’t help but glare down at his phone, trying to decode the letters. “Listen, it’s not like that. I can wait, Babs. I’m here on a date, with you.” He tried, almost afraid she was gonna leave the table.  
  
“No, just do you, Dick. I’m gonna … I’m gonna go powder my nose.” She said, standing up. Placing the bag handle around her shoulder, she headed towards the ladies’ room. As she entered she shook her head. Was she really getting sentimental over such a small thing? As Dick said, it was his boss after all, no wonder he’d keep an open eye on his telephone. She would have done the same.  
  
He let out a sigh, sagging down a little. “Nice, Dick.” He said to himself, shaking his head a little. Well, if she went to the toilet anyways he could as well respond to Jason. He’d been longing for this and almost felt relieved, unlocking his phone, and going to the app. He barely noticed how a bright smile appeared on his face as he went to the inbox.  
  
Jason: “Hey tight ass, I’m sorry I didn’t message back earlier. Been busy all day, just got home. How’s you?”  
  
Jason: “Not sure if you’re busy tonight though. Message me back whenever!”  
  
Jason: “Also, I went to town today and got some of the salty liquorice I know you are crazy about. – I thought it would be a nice excuse to invite you over sometime? Or maybe you need more pics to convince yourself paying me a visit wouldn’t do any harm? Or at least not too much. ; )”  
  
Dick couldn’t help but smile at the messages. Especially since he had sent 3 in a row. This guy was unbelievable, yet he couldn’t help but be flattered by how badly he wanted to meet up, even though he kept reminding himself Jason probably just wanted to get in his pants and they’d be done. Dick hadn’t really considered if he played hard to get because he simply wasn’t into males or he was afraid of Jason losing interest if he went all in too fast. Also, Jason told him he didn’t mind a good hunt and honestly Dick would like to see that with his own eyes. Yet he couldn’t help but bite onto his lower lip from the sexual tension Jason was adding to the conversation. He was no shy boy.  
  
Dick: “I guess I don’t have much of an excuse for not meeting up with you then? We’ll see about the pictures, haha. I think I’m good for now, but thanks! ; )”  
  
Even though he could easily buy the sweets himself, he couldn’t help but smile, knowing Jason had actually thought of him when going to town. The younger male had listened when Dick told him what kind of sweets he preferred.   
  
Jason: “As I said, I don’t live far from the center of Gotham. I’d be able to pick you up somewhere if you’d like. Unless you’d rather meet in public, afraid you might get caught in Jason’s cave, haha.”  
  
Dick felt his smile grow wider at what Jason said. The boy was a real tease, but Dick liked it. Oh, how he liked his cheeky attitude towards him without it getting too nasty or out of control. Even though Jason clearly had a dirty mind he seemed to have some common sense as well. Dick was just about to text back as he noticed Babs had returned to the table.  
  
“It seems like you’re having fun with your boss, Richard. I guess I’ll just leave you to it if you’d rather take him out on a date night.” She said as she reached for her jacket, putting it on again. It was no secret she had been watching Dick for some time after leaving the toilet, noticing the bright smile on his face. One hell of a boss he must have, she thought to herself as she was about to leave.  
  
“Wait, Babs!” Dick said, raising his voice a bit as he leaned over, wrapping his fingers around her wrist. “I thought it was fine checking it while you were gone. I’m gonna turn it off now, okay? See …” He said, as he let go of her and was about to turn off the phone.  
  
“Whatever, Dick. I’m not in the mood for this, okay? You should get some rest anyways. I’m taking a cab now so I’ll see you at home.” She said, as she left him at the table, exiting the restaurant.  
  
  
Dick arrived about 40 minutes later and figured Barbara had already gone to bed as all lights in the apartment had been turned off. He sighed. She didn’t even care to leave the lamp at the main door burn. He fumbled a little trying to find the wall socket, turning on the lights. Jacket on the peg, keys in the pocket and he was about ready to go to bed after brushing his teeth. He then went into the bedroom with cautious steps as he didn’t mean to wake up Barbara if she had fallen asleep. It took him no time to get out of his clothes, but he kept his hipsters on. He made sure to connect the charger to the phone, placing it on his bedroom table. As it was weekend tomorrow he didn’t have to set an alarm, luckily. He went to bed and pulled the double duvet around his body. He fronted Barbara even though she had her back turned at his side. Gently removing her hair, he placed a kiss on her shoulder before he started to wrap an arm around her.   
  
“Not when I’m sleeping, Dick.” She said. Even though she wasn’t in the mood for cuddles, she didn’t like to cuddle all night as both usually were very active during their sleep, turning in the bed.  
  
Dick let out a small sigh as he pulled his arms back again. “Sorry, Babs.” He said, looking at her for a little before turning around. Usually they’d go to bed at the same time, cuddle and then go to sleep, but this night hadn’t been as expected. Honestly, he couldn’t believe how badly it turned out, all because he couldn’t keep his eyes of the god damn phone. He should have just kept it in his pocket or at least turned it off. He wet his lips with his tongue as he was about to close his eyes. Yet the screen brightened once again. Even though Dick was 100 percent sure it’d be Jason, he couldn’t seem to get himself to answer right now. Enough damage had been done tonight, Jason could wait till tomorrow. – He had to.   



	4. The first call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick decides to go for a run to distract himself a little. As he returns to the home he get's a rather unexpected call, unsure whether to pick up or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it got kinda messy. I know Dick's explanation sucks ass, but I need it for scenes later on, so excuse my lame plot, ahah! <3

A panting and sweaty bird returned to the apartment, stepping out of his running shoes, unplugging his one earbud as he went into the kitchen. Dick had always been an active guy and figured going for a run now would be the easiest way to avoid any awkward morning situation. Especially after what had happened the night before. The shirt was sticking to his chest and he decided to pull it off, as he’d head for the bathroom anyways. A layer of sweat pearls had painted his rock hard chest. Dick grabbed for the handle, opening the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of cold water. As he poured the water into an empty glass he couldn’t help but glance over at the bedroom door. It didn’t seem like Babs had left the bedroom since he got up himself. He let out a sigh as he put the bottle back where he had found it. If he felt bad? Slightly. The date was a disaster, all because he couldn’t keep his eyes off the damn phone. He let out a small sigh as he realized how stupid he was, ruining the relationship trying to chase down a stranger he didn’t even plan on meeting.  
  
He almost choked on his water as his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket. – Yes, running pants with pockets. How genius was that? – His flow of thoughts was soon interrupted as he stared at the phone as if he had been handed a strange device belonging to another galaxy. Jason was calling him, now. Fucking calling him. No, what was he supposed to do? They had never spoken over the phone. His eyes were plastered to the red declining symbol, but with a trembling thumb he decided to swipe right.  
  
“ … Hello?” Dick asked as he once again plugged in both earbuds, praying that Barbara wouldn’t leave the bedroom now. Luckily enough she wouldn’t be able to tell who he was talking. – Yes, thank God for earbuds.

  
“Hey butter-lips, you sound surprised?” Jason said, smirking lightly at Dick’s reaction as he sat down in his couch, lighting a cigarette between his lips.   
  
Sure as hell Dick was surprised to receive a call. “I mean … Yeah. I had no idea you could call me.” He chuckled a bit nervously.  His eyes ran over the phone but he had no clue what the many different icons meant.  
  
“Oh, I see. - You’re able to call through the app, it’s like an option you can change if you go to settings. Most people don’t allow calls but I figured I’d try my luck.” The younger one responded, taking a drag of his cigarette. Even though the TV had been left on silent he let his emerald eyes run over the pictures on the bright screen. He then turned his focus back onto his phone. “Would you do me a favor and press the middle icon on your screen, Dickie?” Todd then asked.  
  
“The middle one?” Dick asked, as his eyes ran over his own phone screen. “Sure.” He said, not thinking too much about it. It didn’t take him long to press it, but he seemed rather surprised as his own face appeared in the right top-corner of the screen followed by a chuckle on the other end of the phone.   
  
“Oh, you’re really cute in real life.” Jason smirked, well aware Dick couldn’t see him … yet. Straightening up a little, running his fingers through his dark locks, Jason then decided to turn on his camera as well. “I guess we should make this even.” He added in, as his face appeared on the screen at well.  
  
Dick felt the heat rush to his cheeks and looked down for a couple of seconds, as he was complimented. “Thank you.” He answered, lifting his chin once again. A small gap appeared between his top and bottom lip as he saw Jason’s face show up on his screen. A smile started to spread on Dick’s lips as he could now piece together the pictures and the voice. He admitted he felt a little anxious by the call, he was so unprepared for this. “Not a bad shape yourself, young sir.” Dick said in a teasing but low voice, as he didn’t want for Barbara to hear him.   
  
Jason couldn’t help but raise his brows a little with a big smile on his lips, exposing his perfect set of white teeth. “Are you always this stingy on compliments?” He chuckled, admiring the blue-eyed male on his screen. Reaching for the remote control, Jason turned off the TV and went into the kitchen. He hadn’t had breakfast yet and his stomach was literally growling. Even though he was moving around, he kept the phone in his hand with just enough distance for the older male to see his face. “Also, everything cool with you, fam? You stopped responding out of nowhere the other day, got me worried for a second. You usually message back within seconds or tell me if you leave. Not that’d I’d stick my nose up your ass whenever though.” He finished, chuckling lightly as he opened the fridge.

The blue-eyed couldn’t help but smile lightly at what he was asked. “A boy like you doesn’t need to be showered in compliments.” Dick answered, not taking his eyes off the screen. The expression on his face was soon to alter as Jason changed the topic. A small sigh escaped Dick’s lips as he tried to figure whether it was a good idea to tell what happened. “Just a small fight between my flat-mate and I … I’m sorry for not getting back to you though.” He answered with an apologetic look on his face.   
  
“A fight? Nothing major I hope, let me know if you need my address. There’d barely be any fighting in my house, unless you’re into that, of course.” Jason chuckled, winking at the older male on his screen as he grabbed a beer, closing the fridge. Even though it was still early, Jason was the type to grab a cold beer in the morning if he felt like it.   
  
The older male snorted lightly at the answer but shook his head gently. “Thanks for the offer, but I might just manage.” He smiled, placing the phone on the table to grab the glass, taking a sip. "But I guess it would depend on what you had to offer." He added in with an obvious hint of flirtation.  
  
Waw. - The younger one thought to himself. Even though Dick seemed a little shy at first, he sure got some game. Jason noticed how the phone got placed onto the kitchen counter. The angle exposed Dick’s bare chest and the stud couldn’t hide his smile as he continued; “You know what I’d do to you if you were here, Dickie?” He asked in a teasing voice, leaning a little closer to the phone in his hand.  
  
Dick swallowed his throat as he noticed the change within the other male’s voice. Did he really want to know? Not like he couldn’t guess what kind of outcome it would be. He felt himself cast a sidelong glance at the bedroom door before turning back to Jason. After all, he did flirt quite heavily with the other man already. “… What would you do?” Dick asked, lowering his voice a bit. Damn, he really shouldn’t be doing this.   
  
“I’d undress that nicely toned body of yours, getting to know every inch of it. Boy, Dick you’d love it. A few cocktails and I’m sure that shyness of yours would go away. Then I’d smash you so hard your pretty legs wouldn’t be able to walk out my bedroom for a good couple of days.” Jason answered with a faint smirk on his lips, enjoying the view of the flushed male on his screen, wondering if he was too harsh. "But dont worry, I'd obviously take good care of you afterwards." He finished, winking at the screen.  
  
Dick felt the heat rush to his face and didn’t even bother covering it as it was too obvious not to notice. His throat went dry for a couple of seconds and he barely knew what to say. Sure, he found it somewhat intimidating letting another guy talk to him this way, opening up about their fantasies which obviously involved him. Yet he felt oddly flattered, maybe because Jason was young and handsome and could get whoever he wanted. “Jason, I … “ Dick stuttered, but felt his whole body freeze as the bedroom door was opened and Barbara stepped into the kitchen which was connected to the living room. “Oh, morning Babs. – How’d you sleep?” He asked, smiling gently at her as he unplugged one earbud.   
  
Barbara had been awake for quite some time. Even though she was still affected by what happened last night, she couldn’t let that ruin her whole day. Besides, maybe they should just sit down and talk things through. Sure, they fought, every couple does that. Yet they couldn’t remain mad at each other for too long, it wasn’t really their thing. She lifted her chin a little as her eyes met her partner’s. “Good morning, Dick. I slept alright, thank you. – Everything alright?” The red-head asked as she got a little closer, arching her brows just a tiny bit.  
  
“Alright? Yeah, why?” He smiled, keeping the phone close to his chest, well aware he was still on camera with Jason.   
  
She reached for his face which felt rather warm. “Your face is all red.” She said.  
  
“Oh! Yeah, it’s nothing. I went for a run in the park, I just returned.” He chuckled nervously. Even though he grew up in a circus his acting skills weren’t as impressive as he had hoped.   
  
“I see. – You’re on the phone, who are you talking to?” She asked, passing by him, walking towards the fridge as she’d have to prepare herself some breakfast.   
  
Shit … What was he gonna say? “My co-worker … I mean, boss. My co-worker who’s now my boss just called to give me some information. Usually I’d obviously wait calling back, but you know … Can’t run from this one.” Dick smiled, feeling the guilt strangle him from within as Jason could hear everything. Sure, he’d wonder why he was now a part of a dumb lie. Should have just said it was a friend but he panicked.  
  
Barbara couldn’t help but get slightly suspicious of the messy explanation but then again, she wouldn’t wanna assume Dick was lying to her. Why would he? It just wasn’t his character, she reminded herself. They had been married for years now so she would be the one to know. “Okay then.” She sighed, smiling lightly at him. “I won’t steal your time then, let’s talk when you’re done though.”  
  
Guilty, guilty, guilty. – Dick thought to himself, nodding lightly at his wife. “Will do so. – All clear.” He finished, smiling at her before walking towards the bathroom, plugging in the earbud once again as he closed the door behind him, locking it.   
  
“Your boss? What was that about?” Jason asked in a teasing voice, looking at the screen as Dick appeared once again. He felt something was amiss but maybe he could be for his own advantage.

Nice job, now he’d have to find another excuse as well. He created a gap between himself and the phone for Jason to see his face. “Yeah, I didn’t quite tell her about the dating app and talking to you … I usually don’t respond to anyone when I’m just doing my thing, hence why she asked. I needed a legitimate excuse she’d believe. Please don’t be upset with me though, I don’t want you to think I throw lies out there like it’s nothing.” Okay, he had been feeding Jason lies from the very beginning, no wonder he started to feel really shitty about the situation. He’d even reached a point where he’d ask himself what kept driving him. Jason was still a complete stranger to him, yet he felt exceptionally drawn to this man.  
  
The younger male sat back in his chair as he listened to Dick’s explanation. Honestly, Jason didn’t mind whether Dick’s circle of acquaintances knew about him as his interest were aimed only towards Dick himself, yet he was quite surprised he’d lie to his flat-mate. “Nah, we’re good. I can play your boss whenever, but you owe me for this one, pretty boy.” Todd snorted lightly, not taking his eyes off the screen.   
  
Of course, Dick didn’t expect Jason to let it go like that as he was now a part of a lie. It was good to know the boy didn’t mind playing along if needed, even though it had a price. “Name it.” Dick answered as he tried to mentally prepare for whatever Jason could come up with.   
  
Jason couldn’t help but smirk lightly at Dick but eventually shook his head. “I’ll think of something good, Dickie. Take care till then.” Todd finished, blowing a kiss towards the screen before hanging up well aware this would probably keep the other male up at night.  
  
  



End file.
